


Admiring the thunderstorm

by nrr



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, dunno, kinda romantic?, platonic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nrr/pseuds/nrr
Summary: Just admiring the view.





	Admiring the thunderstorm

He loves the rain, no, let's say that he loves when the lightning striking to the ground, when a gray clouds hovering over the sky, when a gentle wind becoming a harsh storm and when the drop of a clear water pouring lightly above his head. He loves how calm it was when the rain falls and when the thunder roars.  
But he likes it more especially when the cool wind of his was blowing during the hot summer day, sweeping his damp sweat away.

Currently, he could be found doing nothing just admiring the gloomy weather alone, pondering in silent. It's felt so peaceful yet so lonesome. If he could wishes for something he would wished for that specific someone to comes and sitting beside him right about now.

The human do loves the rain just like him, as it brings them life and joy, made fish swim and plants grow. But they do not fond of the thunder. May it be the tender light that brightens the pitch black sky, may it be the loud roaring that echoing through the silent night or may it be the heartless death that it gave to those who had sinned, the reason why they dislike it, he will never truly understand.

Raiden, the thunder god, was the one who creates those wonderful thunderbolts and that alone, was the reason why he fell in loves with this harsh and cruel weather. He always has the mixed feelings for Raiden. Just being with him as an underling and stands by his side as a friend is enough for him, really.

"What's on your mind, Fujin," asked, an approaching figure. The tall figure sat down next to him, looking at the dark sky.

Heart racing, Fun in couldn't kept his usual calm expression when Raiden around. It's not like he dislikes the other's guts, in fact, the man's presence gives him this strange but a welcoming pleasant feeling.  
Ah, his lonesome wish might already be granted. Praised the Elder Gods!

"Nothing, Raiden," Fujin answered, seeing the curious and concerned look on Raiden's face, he added "I'm here, admiring the view."

The lightning striked then the thunder roars. How the blue thunderbolt flashed furiously yet so tenderly before his eyes, was a wonderful sight. Fujin couldn't get his eyes off of it.

"What's so fascinating with it," Raiden questioned his friend curiously.

This caused the wind god to pondered for the right word for a bit. After a while he answered, truthfully, "I love how calm it rains," he explained, "how calm it was when the sound of the rain raining on the roof, how nice it felt to receive the cool blowing wind during the hot summer night, how blissful it is for an eyes to witnessed such a graceful thunder that was your creation," and that is how he admired his partner indirectly.

Raiden gazed at him, amused with an answered and the compliment. Smiling. "Your hair loosened, Fujin," he said and asked nicely, "May I braid your hair?"

The wind god didn't reject, he was glad that Raiden noticed a detail of his. Fujin scoots a little bit closer to his friend, letting the other to plays with his hair. The gentleness between each long fingers of Raiden making him felt drowsy. Seeing how pleased his partner is and how his lips was forming an adorable smile, he could senses bit of an unexplainable soft and warm feeling building up in his stomach and face.

Everything falls into a silence. Only the blowing of a breeze that singing them a hollow song and a chilling air surrounding both of them. Raiden was humming the tune happily along with the whistling wind.

"I wish everyday would be like this," Fujin spoke out of the blue, not really sure what's on his mind at that moment.

The thunder god slightly raised an eyebrows, "A days in a harsh and cruel weather like this? I'm afraid I would not be very fond of it," he stated in displeased, but gave his friend a smile and continues to braiding his hair.

"No. What I said... I want everyday to be as peaceful as today. Nothing to worry over about, nothing to fighting for nor shed the blood and tear on, just us, you and me enjoying the world slowly changing its seasons," he explained, almost bursting his shameful thought.

"I wish for peace too, Fujin. Though, it will never come true, not in the near future," Raiden frowned, said with a low voice, almost sounds like a whispering.

And they were sat in silence once again. No one spoke a words nor pick up the left out conversation.  
They do not talk, they both were just sit silently watching the gray clouds slowly floating away, counting how many times a raindrops hitting against the rooftop, listening to the soft sounds of the thunder roars and a low whistling of the cool wind.

Raiden finished braiding the wind god hair, shifted his seated position, gazing at the dark sky, "But I do wish everyday would be like this day," he murmured, "just you and me, admiring the thunderstorm."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I got lazy half away.


End file.
